


just kissing~

by spymursclause



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, DOES THIS COUNT AS SLEEPY SEX? YES? ok, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Fingerfucking, LIKE REALLY. LIGHT CHOKING, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Trans Character, not even breathplay levels of choking ok, thigh grinding lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymursclause/pseuds/spymursclause
Summary: nezha hums, hand snaking under baal’s shirt,his shirt, heated hand pressing against cool skin. baal‘s stomach muscles tense then relax, red eyes still unfocused. “i’ll let you sleep soon, i just want to kiss you.”baal’s forehead furrows slowly, the gears in his head turning slowly before he speaks again, still gravelly and hesitant. “... could’ve done it laying down.”
Relationships: Baal/Nezha (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	just kissing~

nezha crooks his finger, beckoning to baal. baal leans in closer, eyes half lidded with drowsiness.

“it’s so  _ early _ ,” he complains, voice rasping sleepily, “i need to go back to bed...” usual baal complaints and yet, he doesn’t resist or lie back down, remaining where he is. nezha runs a hand over baal’s thigh as baal heaves out another yawn, shirt slipping off his shoulder but he doesn’t make a move to tug it back up. 

the pale skin looks delectable, and nezha wants nothing more than to ruin it again but that’s not what he plans to do right now.

nezha hums, hand snaking under baal’s shirt,  _ his shirt _ , heated hand pressing against cool skin. baal‘s stomach muscles tense then relax, red eyes still unfocused. “i’ll let you sleep soon, i just want to kiss you.” 

baal’s forehead furrows slowly, the gears in his head turning slowly before he speaks again, still gravelly and hesitant. “... could’ve done it laying down.” 

nezha shrugs in response, pulls baal onto his thigh, secures a grip on baal’s hip. 

“but this is more fun.” baal makes a quiet noise of dissent but doesn’t struggle, tilting his head back when nezha starts nipping at his neck. “and  _ you’re _ more fun like this.” 

baal sighs, shivering when nezha shifts his thigh, nezha’s lips curling into a smile against baal’s neck when he feels baal start to soak through his boxers already. baal is sensitive at the best of times and easy to turn on, and now, defences down and half awake, even more so. 

nezha skirts his hand up to baal’s chest, pinches baal’s nipple with a hint of his nails. “ _ ah _ ...” the nub hardens and baal turns pink, one hand gripping nezha’s shoulder.

“shhh,” nezha chides, “it’s just kissing, right~?” 

despite his words, he decided to push it a little further, wraps his hand around baal’s throat, squeezes — enough to force baal to stiffen, gasp for air. nezha purrs, eyes flashing upwards to meet baal’s — still tinged with sleep but wide with hazy arousal. 

nezha huffs out a laugh. baal is so adorably  _ easy _ .

“just kissing,” he repeats, like baal isn’t slowly rolling his hips against his thigh, slowly but surely becoming more and more turned on. baal opens his mouth slightly, wets his lips with his tongue and tries to say something. nezha gets the message and kisses him before squeezing again, cutting him off. 

he guides baal’s grinding lazily, enjoying the way baal’s toes curl into the mattress, trying to gain some purchase for traction. baal whines into his mouth, free hand winding around nezha’s arm, nails digging into his skin.

nezha keeps his kisses light and undemanding, it’s not about overwhelming baal after all. his own arousal creeps up on him as he watches baal gasp weakly, hips jerking when he presses his thigh harder against baal. he’s breathtaking and he only ever gets like this rarely, even for nezha.

_ and this is all mine _ , he thinks victoriously. 

“aren’t you a little too excited?” he teases, forcing baal to go slow, controlling how fast he grinds against him. “i thought you wanted to go back to sleep. i didn’t know you were this needy~ want to come from my hand around your throat and pressed up against my thigh? slut.”

baal quivers, moans into the next kiss. 

“go slow,” nezha encourages, smirking when baal listens — oh how he loves it when the other primal is obedient. “don’t touch yourself.”

“ _ touch me, please. _ ” baal is begging already, sweetly at that but nezha beams at him instead, chuckling when he notices baal is wide awake now. his pulse thrums against nezha’s palm, baal’s so painfully turned on and nezha would be lying if he wasn’t the same but this is so much  _ fun _ . enough to distract him from how badly he already wants to fuck baal and give him what he wants.

“no~ grind slowly and if you’re good i’ll give you a treat.” he murmurs his instructions in between kisses, sliding his tongue into baal’s mouth when he feels like it.

“nezha. i want your fingers inside me, _ please _ .”

“you shouldn’t beg so easily like a whore even if you are one,” nezha’s eyes reflect the pale moonlight, blue eyes ice like, trying to ramp down the fire that roars inside him, urging him to just skip the foreplay, “so  _ desperate _ .”

they lock gazes, baal flushing before casting his eyes downwards until nezha flexes the grip around baal’s throat warningly. “i didn’t say you could look away,” he growls, jerking baal’s grinding to a stop.

baal keens, hips straining against nezha’s hold but nezha keeps him still, enjoying his overwhelming strength. there’s something thrilling about being able to control baal’s pleasure; picking him apart piece by piece in a way that no one else can. 

“be good or else i’ll stop being nice. understood?”

“... yes...” baal answers distantly, like he’s not all the way there and nezha doesn’t try to pull him back.

baal rarely indulges nezha like this, in the early morning when most people are still asleep and especially without his sharp tongue, but when he does, nezha eats up every moment of it.

“don’t come,” he adds, casually as he lets baal go again, “if you do, i’ll take it as an invitation to fuck you until you’re begging me to stop. or maybe you’ll be too fucked out to ask me to stop.” 

baal keens again, his hips moving faster. his eyes are heavy with want, rocking harder despite nezha’s threat.

“ohhh~ want my cock inside you? little kitten likes being ruined by me that much?” he keeps an eye for any flashes of discomfort in baal’s body language, to make sure he’s not pushing it too far. 

but baal moans something, too rushed and quiet for nezha to catch it so he loosens his grip, gives baal a chance to say it again but baal clamps his mouth, eyes sliding shut instead.

he releases baal’s throat — he’ll get back to it later — and lifts baal’s shirt. he wiggles the hem of the shirt and baal holds it up with his free hand as nezha shreds his underwear, peels away the soaked material. his fingers dance along the skin of baal’s thigh as wetness pools against nezha’s skin. 

“you’re dripping,” nezha cooes, refusing to touch where baal wants it the most. “so wet and needy just for me and i haven’t even touched you yet. what a nasty little thing~”

“ _ please _ .” baal keeps grinding, panting quietly. 

“no~ you don’t come until i say you do. you don’t get my fingers in you either. grind.”

“i’ll be  _ good _ .”

“i’m sure you’ll be. don’t come.” nezha goes back to kissing him, controlling baal’s pace again. “delayed orgasms are good, you know. especially for whores like you.” 

baal slumps against nezha’s chest, shuddering at his words before nezha tilts his head back up.

baal sighs into the kisses, sheds his shirt before pawing at nezha’s erection, throwing nezha off his rhythm.

he blinks as baal pushes down his boxers, lets nezha’s cock spring free before baal wraps his hand around it, calloused fingers pressing into nezha’s dick a little harder than necessary. nezha bites back his own moan, gritting his teeth when baal allows himself a small smile. he shoves his thigh back against baal to wipe the smile off his face.

he’s not sure how long they stay like that, baal slowly grinding against him obediently, hand moving in time with the roll of his hips as he kisses baal gently from time to time. but he can tell baal’s starting to lose his patience after a while by the way his thrusts become uneven, breaths coming in short pants. 

by the time nezha thinks he himself is reaching his own limit, baal’s loud, incoherently begging and promising nezha anything but nezha knows he can just  _ take it  _ at any time so he denies him. notches up the pace until baal is squirming, smearing wetness all over nezha’s thigh. 

nezha wraps his hand around baal’s neck again, squeezes harder and baal’s hips stutter dangerously. baal’s eyes roll back, arching against nezha’s grip.

“almost there,” he praises baal, tightening his fingers, watches baal’s mouth open and close soundlessly, “you  _ are _ being good.” he eases baal’s hand away from his cock, letting baal buck his hips shamelessly at his own pace.

baal mewls, claws at nezha’s arm, chokes out a sob as nezha finally slips three of his fingers inside him, presses his thumb against the sensitive nub. he starts edging him, going much too fast for baal to tolerate.

“not yet,” nezha hums, slowly dragging his fingers without any urgency even though he knows baal’s close to breaking, rubbing his thumb around in circles in a way that he knows will drive baal up the wall, “you don’t get to come yet. be a good kitten and hold it in.” 

baal shakes, tears welling up in his eyes and nezha can’t help but laugh almost cruelly. this is what he’s been going for after all, baal  _ finally _ cracking, his seemingly endless patience spent. 

“i want to cum, pleasepleasepl—” a stream of jumbled pleas falls from baal’s lips, and while he seems to tilt on the edge dangerously, he’s being  _ very _ good and he holds it obediently. it surprises nezha a bit. he didn’t think baal would last this long but at least it’s a pleasant surprise. 

“you’re so worked up. what if i told you not to cum until tomorrow? would you be a good kitten and wait?” nezha’s only joking now. he’s not that cruel and baal really has been on his best behaviour. but he wants to hear a bit more of the loose tongue, drag this out for as long as he can.

“nonono—” baal is babbling, eyes blown wide with lust. nezha’s fingers squelch as he finger fucks baal, curling his fingers carefully each time he pushes them back in. “ _ nezha— _ ”

nezha finally decides to give baal his reward, lets baal grind down on his thigh and fingers as hard as he wants and massages baal’s bundle of nerves. he carefully chokes baal until his eyes roll back.

“go on,” he rumbles, leaning up to whisper in baal’s ear. “ _ come _ ,” he orders, making sure to twist his fingers just right.

baal clenches around nezha’s fingers, keening brokenly, convulsing as his hips jerk unevenly. nezha leans forward to  _ finally _ bury his teeth into baal’s shoulder, dropping his hand from baal’s throat to steady baal, placing his hand on the base of baal’s spine to keep him upright. 

baal’s face is wet with tears, gasping softly as he rides through his orgasm. nezha’s fingers pause as baal loosens and melts into nezha, chest heaving.

“feel alright?” nezha asks, carding a hand through baal’s hair. 

baal nods tiredly, making a protesting noise when nezha’s thumb accidentally brushes against his fried nerves.

even though he wants to tease baal more, nezha mumbles a quiet phrase of praise instead. he carefully pulls out his fingers and lets baal sluggishly move off his thigh, making no move to help him and snickers when baal almost tips over immediately.

he leans forward, wiping some tears from baal’s face with his clean hand. baal squints at him suspiciously, ruby eyes already drooping again and nezha huffs in an attempt to hide his laugh, trying not to call him  _ cute _ because it’d ruin the atmosphere. 

“well? was it worth your time?” nezha tries not to sound  _ too _ smug because he knows the answer already. “still want to go back to bed?”

“... yes. and... yes. tired.” baal‘s chin slumps to his chest, tipping over with no effort to keep himself upright this time. 

“care to go for another round?” nezha wheedles, brushing baal’s hair off his forehead so it doesn’t stick to the sweaty skin.

baal opens his mouth in the semblance of tired snarl, and if he wasn’t so spent, nezha’s sure he’d try a bite or two at his hand. “do i  _ look _ like i can go another round?” baal probably means to sound scathing but there’s not an ounce of bite in his voice — there usually isn’t anymore, much less after sex — and nezha is still achingly hard.

“you always manage another round,” nezha sings, tugging baal towards himself, chuckling when baal swats at him weakly. “just one more~ for me?”

baal huffs out a sigh, glances at nezha’s erection and nods slowly, eyes still half shut. “... just one. and you’re doing all the work.” 

“i love you~”

baal makes a noise halfway between a snort and a laugh. “if you go more than one then i’ll—” 

nezha shoves his fingers into baal’s mouth, muffling the end of the sentence and rolls his neck carefully, popping the joints one by one, like he’s warming up for a particularly lengthy battle and baal’s eyes flash with alarm.

“i promise,” he says solemnly when baal’s stopped trying to talk around his fingers, locking his jaw so that his teeth are dangerously pressing against nezha’s fingers, “it will be just one long round.” 

baal bites.

**Author's Note:**

> what happens next is totally up to you. i just wanted to write the thigh grinding part because i saw [this](https://twitter.com/demoncums/status/1271949436466282496?s=20) tweet and it has had me in a horny grip on thigh ever since.
> 
> i am always thinking about nezha's lines about primals and their relationship to gender/sexuality and i just think trans baal is neat
> 
> twitter: [spymursclause](https://twitter.com/spymursclause)


End file.
